


Now I'm Free Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship!date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles demands a date from Scott, because they’re best friends and best friends do whatever the fuck they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> [ (Inspired by this post.)](http://3lyen.tumblr.com/post/27064339813/i-want-a-fic-in-which-stiles-demands-that-scott)

It all started when Scott was going to drop Stiles off at home, and Scott was kind of rushing it. Stiles turns to his best friend and just raises an eyebrow. Scott sighs. “I've gotta hurry and pick up Slison so we aren't late for dinner and the movie.”

“Which movie?”

“Avengers.”

Stiles 'ah's and smiles and Scott just kind of looks at him, waiting for him to get out of the car. Instead Stiles turns to face Scott and says “You never take me to dinner and a movie.”

Scott's jaw drops and he's laughing before he can stop himself. “Dude, we're friends, we don't take each other on—on dates.”

Stiles puts on a pitiful face and Scott feels guilty even though he _knows_ that there's nothing to feel guilty for. “But, Scott, we're _best_ friends. That means we can do whatever we want.”

Scott squeaks, but the conversation ends when Stiles just grins and waves and slides out of the car like he didn't just demand a date from Scott.

)

They both look at him like he's crazy when he brings it up, but Stiles is used to that in all honesty so it doesn't deter him in the slightest.

Alison's lips quirk up in a grin and she leans forward. “You want to _what_ , Stiles?” Her tone isn't angry or malicious, though it's a bit irritating to hear that edge of “talking to a child” in it. Stiles ignores that part, for his own sanity.

“I want to go on a date with Scott.”

Scott makes a choked up noise in his throat that could be either from Alison holding his hand too hard or him trying to keep his laughter.

“It isn't like.” Stiles makes a puckered face, taking a moment to find the word. But Alison beats him to it.

“I don't mind.” The surprised look Scott gives her makes Stiles break out in a grin.

“You don't?” He asks, incredulous, like it's her responsibility to control everything he does.”

Stiles intervenes. “Look, you're my best friend! I wanna go on a date with you too.”

Scott looks torn between embarrassment and hilarity.

“Dinner and a movie, that's all.”

Scott sighs, then shakes his head with soft laughter. “You are so  _weird_ , man.”

“I'm taking that as a yes,” Stiles announces, standing and grabbing Scott's hand. “See you later Alison!” He yanks Scott towards the door and marches them towards the jeep. “But you're driving.”

“Why?” Scott lets himself be lead along. It really doesn't feel that different from any other time they've gone out.

“Because that's what gentlemen do.” He tosses the keys to Scott and struts to the other side to clamber into the passenger seat. Scott stares blankly at the keys in his hands until Stiles slams his hand down on the admittedly meek horn, and gets Scott's ass in gear.

“So what movie are we seeing?”

“I was thinking Magic Mike would be fun.”

Scott nearly runs them off the road.

)

Fifteen minutes later finds them at an early evening showing of Ted, and  _not_ Magic Mike, for which Scott is extremely grateful. They've already agreed on that Chinese place in the mall for dinner, and Scott barely makes it to his seat with popcorn, nachos, and two sodas in hand in time for the lights to go down and the pre-preview previews come on. Stiles takes his half—Sprite and the nachos—and Scott settles in with his own Coca Cola and bag of popcorn.

The actual previews start, and Stiles starts to wiggle. Scott, without looking away from the screen, lifts his arm for Stiles' own to rest under it. Then Stiles links their fingers, absent-mindedly rubbing his thumb over Scott's hand. Scott looks down at their hands, but doesn't pull away and otherwise doesn't even acknowledge it.

When the opening credits start to roll, Stiles is a little closer; despite the fact that they both have some difficulties balancing their snacks with one hand, neither breaks the link between their hands.

Halfway through the movie, in between bouts of obnoxious laughter and snorting and a tear or two from laughing  _so hard_ , Stiles just lays his head down on Scott's shoulder. Scott instinctively does the same, and even though the prickly feel of Stiles' buzz cut is a little odd, Scott gets comfortable fast, and the night goes off without a hitch.


End file.
